A user equipment (UE) can access an evolved packet core (EPC) in an evolved packet system (EPS) by using a trusted wireless local area network access network (TWAN).
In the prior art, when a user equipment accesses an EPC by using a TWAN, the user equipment can only establish a packet data network (PDN) connection of a default access point name (APN), whereas some default APNs can only access a specific network, and consequently, network access of the user equipment is restricted.